


Valentine's Visit

by Nishloo



Series: mcyt fictlets [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishloo/pseuds/Nishloo
Summary: He spent quite a pretty penny on a certain outfit packed away. Of course the Brit would bring a suit with him, though incorporating a dulled golden vest beneath his suit coat. Today was an important day afterall.How else would he spend Valentine’s Day than dressing pretty and visiting his boyfriend?Just the thought of a certain blonde haired man brings an endearing smile to Wilbur’s face.or, wilbur is excited to see dream on valentine's day
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt fictlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986523
Kudos: 74





	Valentine's Visit

Wilbur, perhaps more shocking than anything, was awake early today. It usually takes quite a bit of effort to get the Brit up in the early morning, though today he had set an array of alarms to make sure he was up in time. He was still getting used to such an odd time zone change, what with being in Florida now, but he was at least getting somewhat used to it. 

Steady hands move to click off the insistent blaring of his phone alarm. He had already hit the snooze options three times before he finally began to rise and move. He gradually stretches in bed, pushing away the white linen covers, shuffling himself off of the oddly comfortable hotel bed he had spent the night in. 

He had only rented it for a few nights, his stay in the state only lasting a few days anyway. He moves through the slightly spacious room, going through his groggy routine in the bathroom— including a warm shower to keep him comfortable. He’s at least in a more aware state when he’s out of the bathroom, running his hands through wet hair as he leans over his suitcase. 

He spent quite a pretty penny on a certain outfit packed away. Of course the Brit would bring a suit with him, though incorporating a dulled golden vest beneath his suit coat. Today was an important day afterall. 

How else would he spend Valentine’s Day than dressing pretty and visiting his boyfriend? 

Just the thought of a certain blonde haired man brings an endearing smile to Wilbur’s face. He dries his hair thoroughly, styling it how it pleases him, and then works on dressing in the suit he brought along with him. When he’s dressed, he lifts his phone from the bedside table. Displayed on his phone screen is the time and a few notifications, texts from Tommy and Niki. 

Most of his friends knew about what he was doing today, and of course he got supportive texts from Niki and teasing texts from the gremlin child. He rolls his eyes, replying to each in turn before pocketing his phone. He pockets his wallet as well as the hotel room key, as well as a small bag, before he exits his room. 

Given what the adjusted time on his phone said (adjusted to fit Florida’s time zone), he has at least an hour or two before he should start heading towards Dream’s home to see him. That gives him plenty of time to gather what he needs. 

He calls an Uber, spending the time he had traveling from shop to shop, piling into the Uber with a multitude of things he’s purchased before going on his way to Dream. He gets out when they arrive, a bag holding freshly baked sweets, another holding different chocolates and candies he knows Dream likes, and a large bouquet of different colored flowers. He also has the bag he brought from the hotel room with him too. 

He’s been to Dream’s home a few times before this visit, but he can’t help but consider this visit special due to the holiday. He makes his way to the front door, carefully juggling all the items he holds, and knocks on the door. It takes a few moments, as well as another knock before he hears stumbling on the other side of the door. There’s a muffled ‘I’m coming!’ followed by more stumbling and a slight squeal before the door finally opens.

What’s revealed is... a very disheveled looking man. Green hues stare at him with excitement, Dream’s hair appearing combed neatly but having a sort of disheveled appearance to it. Dream’s dressed in a buttoned down shirt, though the top few buttons are undone, and his sleeves are sloppily rolled up to his elbows. He has nice, black slacks to accompany the outfit, but wears (adorable) bunny slippers on his feet. 

He flushed under Wilbur’s gaze, tapping on the doorknob a bit. “Hey, Wilbur.” He starts with a small laugh following, earning a teasing smile from the Brit.

“Here- uh, let me help you with that-“ Dream reaches out, taking a few of the bags from Wilbur as he lets him inside.

“They’re for you, y’know.” Wilbur says with a bit of a chuckle as he follows Dream inside, closing the front door behind him. Dream leads him from the front door and into the dining room. “Please don’t mind the mess.” Dream says as he sets the bags on the table. Displayed on the table is a typical, romantic setting. Candles, flowers— everything set up to please Wilbur, it seems. 

But the mess? Wilbur doesn’t understand what he means until he enters the kitchen. There’s... food everywhere. 

As soon as they’re in the kitchen, Dream seemingly goes right back to cooking, turning the stove back on as he works with something in a pan there. 

“I uh, wanted to make you breakfast.” He says sheepishly, an array of different breakfast foods displayed on the counters. Fruits, eggs, bacon and ham— so much made by his boyfriend. And what he’s working on now? It smells like pancakes. 

Wilbur can’t help the smile that comes easy to his face, the lanky male humming quietly as he comes up behind Dream. He wraps his arms around his middle, resting his chin on Dream’s shoulder. The other relaxes under Wilbur’s slight embrace, and he can feel Dream lean back into him. 

“This all looks so great, love.” Wilbur whispers, placing a small kiss to Dream’s neck. This gets a small laugh from Dream who keeps working on the food in front of him. 

“To be honest, I thought I’d have a little more time before you got here.” Dream says with another chuckle, slightly turning his head to get a glance at Wilbur. “Do you want any help?” The Brit replies, disentangling himself from around Dream. 

He gets a nod in return, and the two spend the rest of their morning weaving around each other in the kitchen as they cook. Or really, they spend more time eating what was prepared than actually cooking new things. Sweet smiles decorate their lips as they spend their time together.


End file.
